Lullaby
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: LEMON! Yaoi, Itachi x Male OC. Itachi and Yuki have their annual meeting in the forest. UPDATED/REVISED.


Lullaby (Itachi Uchiha X Male OC)

**AN: I listened to the comments and changed the name to make it more Japanese.**

Yuki Hyuuga sat on a lone rock, meditating silently in the peace of the house gardens. His younger brother Neji was out on a mission as were many of the Hyuugas, apart from the maids and some of the female family members he was the only person not away. He was much like his brother in the sense that he preferred silence to disruption, so the calm demeanour of the gardens tended to draw him outside.

A strange chakra was emitting from the forest behind the purple-eyed Hyuuga, he tensed slightly but didn't open his eyes. He was in enough control to sense what was around him without having to look, but there was something about the chakra that bothered him. Deciding that he was just being paranoid, he stood and began a casual saunter back towards the main house, trying to ignore the nagging in his head to pursue the chakra. But it wasn't the nagging that stopped him in his tracks - no, it was the blood-chilling voice that muttered behind him.

"Leaving so soon, _Yuki-kun_" His name was said in such a mocking way that it made him grind his teeth, before reclaiming his calm demeanour. Yuki knew exactly who the eerie voice belonged to, the man who had been making more and more unexpected visits to the young shinobi.

"Itachi" it was more of an acknowledgement than a greeting, he wanted so much to just escape into the comfort of his home, but he didn't want to risk the Uchiha following him inside and revealing himself. After all no matter what he said or did, the criminal's visits always had the same outcome.

"Come now Yuki, why do you bother the whole 'I don't want it' act, it happens anyway. You know you like it" the last bit was whispered into the Hyuuga's ear, the smirk clear in the elder's voice. He stiffened slightly when he felt his ear being nibbled and did everything he could to not make a sound. He just spun around harshly and stalked off in the opposite direction on the house, not bothering to look at the criminal as he came to the border of the forest.

He weaved around the trees and vines not bothering to check if the Uchiha had bothered to follow him, he knew that the brunette would never pass up an opportunity to get into his pants. They had found a small clearing long ago, and their antics always occurred there. The sun lit up the small area of grass like a spotlight, as if waiting for them to arrive. The purple-eyed shinobi stopped in the centre of the clearing, still not bothering to face the approaching man.

He didn't even flinch when a cold hand slipped under his shirt and began tracing the couture's of his chest from behind; he tensed lightly when Itachi began nibbling in the crook of his neck. He could never quite understand why he would always tense up and do nothing to start; he would always end up screaming the other's name for the valley's to hear.

So the younger relaxed into the form behind him feeling the lips on his neck form a smirk, firm hands discarded the Hyuuga's shirt and spun the male round so he was face to face with the dark haired schemer. Fed up with the teasing, lips were crushed together with brutal force and hands fisted long silk-like hair. Yuki grasped at the long clouded cloak and threw it over his shoulder, before ripping off the thin material that lay underneath.

"Eager much?" the comment was disregarded completely as Yuki slid his hands around the Uchiha and pulled the hair tie out of the black locks, letting the hair fall around broad shoulders. Itachi backed Yuki into a nearby tree and shoved his tongue into the other's mouth, hands coming up to tweak perk nipples.

Yuki hissed as Itachi moved his mouth down to his right nipple, biting on it. The Uchiha smirked and licked it, almost as if apologizing. His hand slipped beneath the waist line of the black pants, grabbing the semi-hard member, tugging on it.

The Hyuuga held in a groan and ran his hand through the black locks that tickled his lower stomach; he pulled on them, earning a frightening glare from the Uchiha. Lips were soon back on lips, hands wandered, Yuki felt his pants being tugged off, leaving the man in only his boxers.

Itachi cupped the erection through the thin white material, earning a soft groan from him; he added more pressure and rubbed his thumb over the covered slit. "Let's get things going shall we?"

The boxers were removed and Itachi quickly rid himself of his remaining clothes, pressing Yuki into the bark. Itachi held three fingers up to Yuki's mouth, staring the man down. The Hyuuga frowned but complied, evenly coating the digits.

Itachi smirked and took his fingers out, trailing them down to the puckered hole. He slipped two in, watching in twisted delight as Yuki grunted and bit his lip, almost breaking the skin. Scissoring the fingers, he managed to slip the last one in, pushing them in until Yuki stopped breathing momentarily.

"Found it" he nibbled on the Hyuuga's ear and roughly rubbed his prostate, feeling the man buckled under him. Yuki started bucking onto the fingers, and Itachi didn't want to wait any longer. He removed the fingers, and pressed a rough kiss onto the other's mouth.

He thrust in until he was fully sheathed, now bothering to wait for the other man who hissed and clawed at his back when he retreated and slammed back in. The force shook the trees slightly and Yuki growled, bucking against the Uchiha.

Itachi gripped the Hyuuga's butt, massaging his cheeks. His thrusts were controlled, his gaze measuring even in the height of passion; a missing Nin like himself must always be on guard. If they were caught in the act, they would try and capture the Uchiha and exile the Hyuuga.

Yuki's mind was blurred; all he could think about was the Uchiha ramming against his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. His breathing was laboured, his back scraping against the bark and he knew he was going to have a hard time explaining the marks.

When Itachi pumped the Hyuuga's member in time with his thrusts, Yuki felt his release nearing at a rapid pace. "I… I-I'm close" he cursed his voice for sounding so weak; Itachi smirked and bit into his neck, earning a low moan.

Yuki grunted as he came, covering his chest and Itachi's hand. Itachi stilled, bringing the hand up to his lips, licking it clean. The sight aroused Yuki, and Itachi knew it, there was going to be a second round, Itachi hadn't cum yet.

The Uchiha moved away from the tree, and lay down on the grass, smirking at the blushing Hyuuga. Yuki limped over and crawled on top of the muscular man, leaning down to place a kiss on plump lips, positioning the still hard member at his entrance. The pale eyed male took a deep breath, before slamming down, earning a soft groan from the other male.

He lifted himself up, gasping when Itachi grasped his hips, bucking up at the same time that Yuki brought himself down. Yuki groaned and rested his hands on the pale chest before him.

Yuki ground against the Uchiha, staring into blood red eyes. The Hyuuga smirked and squeezed his passage, earning a louder moan from Itachi, who looked at him with a feral gaze. In a flash, he was on his back, Itachi drilling the younger man into the dirt.

"Come for me" Yuki groaned at Itachi's command, his eyes rolling back in his head, when Itachi once again grasped the weeping member, his thrusting becoming frantic.

Yuki screamed a strangled version of Itachi's name as he came for the second time, Itachi grunted and rested his forehead in the crook of Yuki's neck as he came inside of the bruised male. Itachi pulled out, smirking at the flushed Hyuuga.

"Until next time Yuki" the Akatsuki member dressed, and stared down at the unmoving male. The Uchiha disappeared into the forest, leaving Yuki lying there, feeling rather sleepy. He smiled sadly; he knew that he needed the attention from the older man. But he knew he had to stop it.

He shook his head and rolled over, drifting into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
